


Ruby's Love Potion

by ReggieNightroad



Series: Ruby's Love Potion [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Futanari Blake Belladonna, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Futanari Weiss Schnee, Futanari Yang Xiao Long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReggieNightroad/pseuds/ReggieNightroad
Summary: What starts off as a simple way to have some fun to herself Ruby finds that the rest of her team join her is much more fun
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Ruby's Love Potion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Ruby's Love Potion

Nobody who knew Ruby would have guessed that her favorite past time was masturbating. However since coming to Beacon she hadn't been able to enjoy herself due to having to share a room with 3 other girls. To make matters even worst all 3 of her roomates were so hot so when all 3 said that they were going into town for the day Ruby was excited she would finally have the dorm to herself. Ruby was barely able to contain herself whats more this masturbation session was going to be a little different due to the strange liquid dust she had bought several weeks before. The shop owner had given her 6 whole vials of it for free as thanks for stopping Roman from robbing the shop. At first Ruby had declined but when she read one of the vials and saw it said that it was an orgasm enhancer she couldn't resist. Ruby all but ripped off her clothes her nipples were so hard already that she couldn't help but flick them making her moan. Feeling her pussy dripping down her thighs she slipped 2 fingers inside immediately causing her first orgasm in what felt like forever. Ruby's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she squirted soaking the floor and her legs turned to jelly.

Ruby sat in her own juices as the rest of her orgasm shot through her body. Once she recovered she looked over at the vial she had pulled out, "Time to see if this stuff is as good as the description says." Ruby said half drunk from her orgasm. Ruby stood up grabbed the vial before laying down on her bed to read the description. "Apply small amount to clitoris for maximum results." Ruby read out loud. "Seems simply enough" Ruby said to herself as she opened the vial. Ruby carefully positioned herself trying to make sure not to spill any on the bed watching with anticipation as the bright pink liquid made its way to the opening. Ruby in her excitement however poured almost half the bottle out as the dust poured much faster than she expected. The effects were far more than Ruby could have imagined as the most powerful orgasm she had ever had caused her scream in pleasure as juices erupted from her pussy soaking the bed. Moaning like an animal in heat Ruby's hand went straight to her clit rubbing it furiously. Ruby couldn't believe how good it felt as her small body was bombarded by orgasm after orgasm. It wasn't until she felt her clit grow larger that Ruby snapped out of her orgasm high. "Wha what's happening?" Ruby moaned as her clit became large enough for her to wrap her hand around it. Ruby's back arched as she stroked her growing clit moaning, "Oh fuck this feels so good." After what felt like an eternity of unimaginable pleasure and her clit large enough that she had added her other hand to it felt a slit open at the top causing Ruby to look up to see that her clit was now a 9 inch cock. Ruby's mind was to lost to pleasure that seeing her new addition flipped a switch in her head that she started stroking her new cock faster moaning, "Fuck I have a cock it feels so good and hard." Images of her teammates started flooding into her mind Wiess's slender body, Blake's amazing ass, her sister Yang. As the image of Yang begging for her cock came into her mind Ruby lost herself completely, Ruby had masturbated to her sister so many times before but this was different something primal and Ruby loved it. Moaning Yang's name over and over "Fuck Yang I want to fuck you I want put you where you belong on my big hard cock." Suddenly Ruby felt something new build up from inside her cock screaming, "YANG I'M CUMMING I WANT TO CUM INSIDE YOU AND KNOCK YOU UP!!" Ruby was so into her warped fantasy that she didn't hear the door to the dorm open as Yang walked in hearing her little sister moaning/screaming, "YES YANG TAKE IT TAKE ALL MY HOT CUM!!!!" Yang couldn't believe what she was seeing not only was her little sister extremely hung but she was getting off while fantasizing about her. Suddenly Ruby's back arched and she screamed, "YANG!!!!!!!!!!" as rope after thick rope of jizz erupted from her cock. Ruby layed in her bed eyes closed breathing hard covered in her own cum from her cock and sheets soaked from her pussy. Then she heard someone say her name causing her eyes to shoot open, sheepishly she sat up looking towards the entrance to the dorm to see Yang leaning against the door covered in Ruby's cum. Ruby quickly jumped off the bed running to Yang rambling, "Yang its not what it looks like I can explain.....Yang?" Yang was breathing heavily her thighs glistening from her dripping pussy seeing her little sister cum so hard because of her had made her ridiculously horny. Yang looked down at Ruby's cock which hung almost to her knees "God it looks so big even went its soft" Yang thought to herself. Ruby still hadn't noticed what was happening with her sister and was starting to worry until Yang started undressing. Yang torn off her clothes almost as fast as Ruby could. Ruby just stared taking in her sisters fit body jumping as she felt a hand grip her semi hard cock gently stroking it. Ruby looked down to see Yang's hand on her throbbing cock making her mind race her big sister was stroking her cock. Yang watched as Ruby's tongue rolled out of her mouth and she started moaning. Feeling the monster in her hand grow becoming rock hard as she continued stroking Ruby's cock Yang leaned in to whisper into her sisters ear, "I heard that you want to knock me up with this amazing cock of yours." Ruby just moaned and nodded her head making Yang smile saying, " Then I expect you to pound your big sister until you can't cum anymore." 


End file.
